


La nuit de noces

by Diana924



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Memories, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03, Wedding Night
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Lola non avrebbe saputo spiegarlo.Era stata felice con Remy, e Francis era stato un intermezzo piacevole ma erano due ragazzi onesti, giovani e pieni di vita, mai avrebbe pensato di poter attrarre un uomo come Narcisse, non lei.





	La nuit de noces

Lola non avrebbe saputo spiegarlo.

Era stata felice con Remy, e Francis era stato un intermezzo piacevole ma erano due ragazzi onesti, giovani e pieni di vita, mai avrebbe pensato di poter attrarre un uomo come Narcisse, non lei. Stephane Narcisse era secondo quel diario uno dei migliori amatori della corte, era l’amante della regina madre eppure, pur potendo avere tutte le donne che voleva, aveva scelto lei, una dama senza nessuna apparente qualità se non quella di essere una delle damigelle della regina e la madre del bastardo del re.

Eppure lui aveva scelto lei, aveva voluto lei ed era stato l’unico abbastanza coraggioso da sposarla, quando nessuno l’avrebbe voluta, non dopo che aveva dato un figlio a Francis e costui lo aveva pubblicamente riconosciuto. Aveva temuto che Stephan puntasse a lei perché era vicina al trono ma aveva capito che per quello gli erano sufficienti la sua nascita e la sua posizione, non lei.

Allora aveva ceduto, e non a un uomo che la desiderava per una notte ma all’uomo che aveva deciso che l’avrebbe sposata. La loro prima notte di nozze era stata qualcosa che non avrebbe creduto possibile, un’estasi continua in cui entrambi si erano smarriti nel piacere reciproco che si davano.

Si erano spogliati lentamente, come se entrambi non potessero credere alla loro fortuna e considerassero tutto quello un sogno da cui potevano svegliarsi da un momento all’altro.

Narcisse l’aveva presa tra le braccia prima di farla distendere sul letto, e a contatto con il suo corpo, quel corpo virile da uomo fatto, Lola si era sentita morire di felicità: lei e Stephane erano sposati e sarebbero stati insieme per sempre. Lui l’aveva raggiunta dopo essersi spogliato e si erano baciati, erano completamente senza vestiti e quello che ad altri sarebbe sembrato indecente a lei era parso meraviglioso, poter sentire il suo corpo sopra di lei le dava un senso di protezione che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile e che mai aveva desiderato prima.

Sicuramente il diario non mentiva aveva pensato quando lui aveva cominciato a baciarla ovunque, prima la bocca poi il collo e infine i seni, il modo in cui la sua lingua aveva giocato con i suoi capezzoli stimolandoli e leccandoli le aveva dato un godimento che mai prima di allora aveva provato. Aveva creduto d’impazzire quando la lingua di Stephane si era fatta strada nella sua femminilità, esplorandola e penetrandola come mai prima di allora, era sicura che il momento in cui aveva raggiunto l’apice il suo corpo si fosse inarcato completamente.

Era una ragazzina senza nessuno, disonorata e con un figlio eppure il potente lord Narcisse l’aveva scelta come moglie e le aveva appena regalato l’estasi più assoluta aveva pensato quando aveva riaperto gli occhi, nemmeno ricordava quando li avesse aperti.

Quando poi i loro corpi si erano uniti aveva pensato di aver raggiunto il paradiso, Stephane sapeva esattamente come meglio farla godere, dove toccarla e per quanto tempo, ogni sua spinta le regalava un pezzettino di paradiso, un’unione che mai avrebbe creduto impossibile, non per una ragazzina come lei. E soprattutto non con un uomo simile, che si era coperto di onori e gloria e che mai e poi mai avrebbe dovuto avere occhi per una come lei, così giovane e con un passato come il suo.

Stephane l’aveva baciata a lungo, aveva goduto di lei come se fosse la prima volta che poteva dirsi così fortunato, lei era la sua moglie-bambina eppure … eppure sentiva che nonostante quello che dicevano a corte potevano essere felici, in quel momento lei lo era di sicuro, specialmente quando lui invertì le loro posizioni e portò le sue mani sui fianchi per incitarla.

Sapeva che fornicare all’amazzone era vietato ed era peccaminoso eppure mentre lentamente iniziava a muoversi non vi trovava nulla di sbagliato, e nemmeno Stephane. Sentì le sue mani risalire il suo corpo, tracciare segni invisibili sulla schiena facendola sospirare e poi iniziare nuovamente a tormentarle i capezzoli mentre i loro corpi si muovevano sempre più velocemente. Quando fu vicina all’apice si abbassò e fu lei questa volta a cercare con foga le labbra di lui in un bacio che niente aveva di casto, erano due sposi durante la prima notte di nozze, tutto era loro permesso quella notte.

Avrebbe tanto voluto dargli un figlio, quella notte e le seguenti, Stephane meritava un figlio e John un fratello ma non era accaduto, e ora mentre aspettava la sua ora nella cella che Elisabeth aveva fatto preparare per lei Lola si chiese se fosse davvero un bene, forse con un figlio Stephane non l’avrebbe vendicata, perché di quello era sicura, conosceva fin troppo bene suo marito.

Eppure, prima di tutto quello c’era stato un breve momento in cui si era sentita speciale, in cui era stata la moglie felice e innamorata di lord Narcisse, un uomo che l’amava con tutto il cuore e che avrebbe fatto di tutto per lei, e lo amava così tanto, per questo gli aveva consigliato di andare lontano, saperlo lì sarebbe stato insopportabile.


End file.
